1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of window frames and, in particular, to the cleaning of weld seams on vinyl window frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vinyl window frames are composed of four members affixed at the ends by welding. Each member has a 45.degree. angle at each end and forms a four-corner window frame when completed. The welding operation along the 45.degree. angle leaves a welding bead along the weld seams. The bead is not aesthetic and interferes with the window fitting, and must be removed or cleaned. After the cleaning of the corners is completed, other operations are performed on the windows such as drilling and routing.
Present vinyl window frame weld seam cleaners provide a cleaning mechanism for the window corners, but cannot perform other operations such as drilling or routing. This is because the tool head and tools on the tool head perform their cleaning operations along an X and Y plane, and must be positioned at a 45.degree. angle for aligning with the weld seam. Other tool operations are performed at a 90.degree. angle with respect to the front, back or sides of the window frame, and require additional tool heads placed perpendicular to the top, bottom and sides of the frames to be machined to perform these operations.
An example of a single tool head corner cleaner is a manually run cleaner that takes a single window corner at a time. The window is rotated at a 45.degree. angle by the operator and the corner placed in a 45.degree. angle guide. The tool head is positioned in front of the operator and performs its cleaning operations. The operator then initiates the cleaning operation and the corner is cleaned. The operator then rotates the window to do another corner until all four corners have been cleaned. Additional tool operations are performed at a separate station. The speed of the cleaning is largely dictated by the skill and speed of the operator of the cleaning process and the speed of the subsequent machining operation.
A two machine headed tool cleaning machine call be manually operated or can be automated. In either case, each machine head is placed at a 45.degree. angle transverse with one another. The window frame is loaded such that both corners of the front of the window frame are cleaned simultaneously by the machine heads. The tool heads of the machine head present themselves and clean along the X and Y axis. A second operation must be performed by loading the other back of the frame to clean the remaining two corners. Additional machine operations may be performed on a separate station, or additional tool heads may be added for 90.degree. operations. The entire operation is time consuming, tedious and operator dependent.
A four-headed window weld frame cleaner includes four heads positioned at different 45.degree. angles that simultaneously clean all four corners of the window. The machine heads again present themselves at a 45.degree. angle and clean along an X and Y axis. Additional tooling operations may be performed at a separate station or additional tool heads added at each corner to perform 90.degree. operations.
If one head is not operational in a one-, two- or four-headed machine, the entire machine cannot be used. Additionally, operations performed on the front, back or sides of the window frames cannot be accomplished by these machines, and must be performed at a separate station or additional tool heads must be added to the current machine. Most of these machines must be reprogrammed and/or be manually adjusted to be used on windows of different sizes and types.
The present invention alleviates the problems with the prior art by providing a fully automated two-headed window cleaner, that performs both 45.degree. and 90.degree. operations on all four corners of a vinyl window frame in a single operation. The present invention can be used on a variety of different types and sizes of windows without adjustment or reprogramming. Finally, the present invention performs operations faster and more efficiently than the prior art.